


Finally.

by nativexhaole (sweeneybearsam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, supportive!Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativexhaole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had this idea with help from my wonderful friend naimeria (so I'm going to give it to her). Danny and Steve share a very domestic moment in Steve's kitchen, forgetting about the twelve year old who should be waking up soon. Pointless fluff. Its sort of not the best but I'm half asleep and wanted to be productive this morning. General disclaimer bs. Five-0 isn't mine, yada yada yada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naimeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naimeria/gifts).



**"Mmmm, good morning, _D_ anny."**

There's a soft snort, then the blond lights up, grinning back.

**"Morning, Steven."**

Its Steve's turn to grin, hands finding hips and pulling the shorter man close, moving to touch their heads together, two pairs of blue eyes closing as they breath each other in. Coffee is brewing on the kitchen's island, filling the room with a scent that makes Steve almost wanna moan, choosing instead to press a soft kiss to his partner's lips. For once, Steve keeps it gentle, returning it with next to no pressure, one hand fondly cradling Danny's cheek as he smiles against his mouth.

**"Thank you for the coffee..."**

Danny's about to reply when a strange sound comes from the doorway, followed by a voice that sends them both flying apart.

**" _Finally!_ "**

Two heads snap around in unison, wide eyes landing on someone they had momentarily forgotten was sleeping in Mary's old room. The look on Grace's face is a mix of amused, sleepy and excited as she stares right back, moving to step between them, brown eyes dancing. Danny's mouth drops open while Steve seems to be sizing the girl up, as though he can read her mind if he tries hard enough. There's a beat, then she speaks again.

**"Does this mean Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono don't have to pretend not to notice now, Danno?"**

Danny's mouth snaps shut, making a face that coaxes a laugh out of the still stunned SEAL standing on the other side of the child. His voice creaks out, words slightly annoyed.

**"Are you telling me that you talk about Uncle Steve and I with Chin and Kono?"**

**"You're not very good at pretending you don't like Uncle Steve, Daddy..."**

His eyes are bugging out as she says it, Steve bringing a knuckle to his mouth to keep from laughing at this exchange, knowing he's in enough trouble for putting them in this situation.

**"Do _not_ sass me, Grace. What-- what does that mean? What does that mean, 'can we stop pretending not to notice now'? What are you talking about?"**

Grace is unfazed, face full of the attitude that makes her dad crazy and her uncle beam.

**"Danno, you _do_ know we can  _all_ see how you act when you think no one is watching, right?"**

Steve is pretty sure Danny might  _actually_ have a stroke, his partner's face going pale. He's not sure why-- this isn't the end of the world, and Grace doesn't seem to mind, not too much. She's watching her father, who keeps looking from Steve to her and back, mouth opening and shutting a few times as he searches for words, and when none come, Gracie speaks again, small shoulders moving into a shrug as she moves to the fridge, grabbing orange juice.

**"Can we have pancakes, Uncle Steve?"**

And just like that, it hits them both. The others knew, and they simply didn't care. Grace seems almost, dare Steve think it, happy. Like this is news she's been waiting for as she grabs the stuff they need to make the breakfast she requested, Steve almost forgetting to respond. 

**"Sure, Gracie."**

Another beat, then the girl looks back at him, face a frown as she thinks for a second.

**"Am I still supposed to call you Uncle Steve?"**

**"Uh-- we can discuss that after we eat, okay kiddo?"**

**"'kay."**

And just like that, the morning starts, Danny melting as he watches Steve move to help Grace measure out what they need, mixing things together and making a small mess as they get it right. He should be worried, he knows. The truth coming out could change a lot of relationships... but for now? For now, he just wants to sneak some chocolate chips into the batter his boyfriend is pouring over the griddle and enjoy his morning with his little island  _ohana._


End file.
